


Partners In Command

by Pandabetalock



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bucky being all awesome, Gen, M/M, Steve is just pondering, Then he Flies, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/Pandabetalock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an explosion and some cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Command

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ACTUALLY WRITING STUCKY >.> but i hope to do more Drabbles/Shortfics  
> Let Me know what you think

 

_Partners in Crime AU: Stucky (This takes place around the CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie, Bc I Believe Bucky is RIGHT THERE WITH STEVE AND THE SECRET AVENGERS)_

* * *

 

Steve leaned against the wall trying to look as causal as possible, ever since the SHRA, and the fight that broke out because of it, he became a resistance leader for the Secret Avengers, and right along side of him was Bucky, he was more than surprised when Bucky had shown up of his own freewill when the war began, though Steve should have known he would’ve turned up. Buck was a solider, after all.

"I figured you would need a hand, punk." was all the explanation the winter solider gave to Steve. Turns out, he had needed a hand with the new recruits, and Bucky had proved to be a stern hand, Which Steve was VERY thankful for. His best friend had become his trusted second-in-command.

Which is why Steve was here, He and Bucky were going to break into this office. They had gotten a tip, was the office that Stark had been storing his most valuable intel, Bucky was due to arrive at any moment, Steve glanced at his watch, when a blast from beside him promptly sent him flying. Causing everyone within a ten mile radius to panic.

'Oh fantastic,' The captain thought as he landed. as he stood up and began to brush himself off, a a familiar figure was walking out of the hole in the wall through the debris dust. "Think you could draw anymore attention to us Buck?" Steve asked sarcastically, which earned him a glare that would scare most people shitless, but then again, Most people didn’t know the Infamous "Winter solider" since grade school. "I got what we came for." Bucky held up a file, Completely ignoring Steve’s Previous statement, the file was rumored to be vital in the fight against the secret avengers, this was hopefully very good for their cause. Steve stared in surprise. "You… got this alone? But we had a plan?" the blond asked with confusion in his expression. the brunet averted his eyes,

"Yea well…. This was going to be very dangerous, and we had a high risk of getting caught so… I figured if one of us got caught it should be me." Bucky explained, not looking back at Steve.Which was kind of a good thing considering the blush that was rising on Steve’s face. He was about to respond but he was cut off by the sound of sirens coming toward them. "We Better Move Steve!" Bucky Grabbed the blond’s wrist as they made a get away.


End file.
